Anime
An anime adaption of ''Magi'' ran under the title Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic from October 7, 2012 to March 31, 2013. The second season, entitled Magi: The Kingdom of Magic, premiered on October 6, 2013 and ended on March 30, 2014. There is not yet any confirmation on a third season. The anime is sponsored and produced by A-1 Pictures and Aniplex. This 90th anniversary project from Shogakukan premiered in October 2012 and ran every Sunday at 5:00 p.m. on MBS, TBS, and their network of affiliates. Episodes Voice Actors *Aladdin: Kaori ISHIHARA *Alibaba Saluja: Yuuki KAJI *Morgiana: Haruka TOMATSU *Sinbad: Daisuke ONO *Judar: Ryohei KIMURA *Hakuei Ren: Nana MIZUKI *Seisyun Ri: Asami SETO *Kougyoku Ren: Kana HANAZAWA *Hakuryuu Ren: Kensho ONO *Cassim: Jun FUKUYAMA *Ugo: Toshiyuki MORIKAWA *Ja'far: Takahiro SAKURAI *Masrur: Yoshimasa HOSOYA *Sharrkan: Showtaro MORIKUBO *Yamraiha: Yui HORIE *Pisti: Rumi OOKUBO *Spartos: Wataru HATANO *Drakon: Tomokazu SUGITA *Hinahoho: Keiji FUJIWARA Staff *Original Story: Shinobu Ohtaka *Director: Koji Masunari *Series Script Editor: Hiroyuki Yoshino *Character Design: Toshifumi Akai *Chief Animation Director: Toshifumi Akai *Concept Design: Shiho Takeuchi *Effect Animation: Takashi Hashimoto *Art Director: Ayu Kawamoto *Art Design: Yuho Taniuchi *Color Key: Eri Suzuki *Director of Photography: Yoshihiro Sekiya *Editor: Akinori Mashima *Sound Director: Hiromi Kikuta *Music: Shiro Sagisu *Animation Production: A-1 Pictures *Production: MAGI Production Committee Season 1 Video File:アニメ_マギ_予告CM File:MAGI_マギ_新番組予告 Gallery Anime Promo.png|First Promotion Image Aladdin-anime.png|Aladdin Alibaba-anime1.png|Alibaba Morgiana-anime1.png|Morgiana Sinbad, Jafar, Masrur anime.png|Sinbad, Ja'far, and Masrur Judal-anime.png|Judar Magiscan.png|Alibaba, Aladdin and Morgiana in the anime. AniCom cover.png|Magi anime in Ani-©om magazine August/2012 cover AniCom page1-2.png|Magi anime in Ani-©om magazine August/2012 page 1-2 Solo1111.png|Aladdin in the anime. Height Chart.png|Height Chart Height Chart2.png|Height Chart 2 Aladdin Anime Design.png|Aladdin Anime design in a magazine Alibaba Anime Design.png|Alibaba Anime design in a magazine Morgiana Anime Design.png|Morgiana Anime design in a magazine Sinbad Anime Design.png|Sinbad Anime design in a magazine Judal Anime Design.png|Judar Anime design in a magazine Jafar Anime Design.png|Ja'far Anime design in a magazine Masrur Anime Design.png|Masrur Anime design in a magazine Jamil Anime Design.png|Jamil Anime design in a magazine Hakuryuu Anime Design.png|Hakuryuu Anime Design in a magazine More Characters.png|Hakuei, Seisyun, Ryosai, Budel, Leila, Sahsa, etc. Animated Ali and Ala.png|Aladdin and Alibaba on a Promotional Poster Animated Ali and Ala1.png|Aladdin and Alibaba on a Promotional Poster More Characters1.png|Magi characters on Otomedia magazine 6 Days.png|Countdown 6 Illustration of Aladdin Countdown2.png|Countdown 5 Illustration of Alibaba Countdown3.png|Countdown 4 Illustration of Morgiana Countdown4.png|Countdown 3 Illustration of Judar Countdown5.png|Countdown 2 Illustration of Hakuei Countdown6.png|Countdown 1 Illustration of Cassim Countdown7.png|Countdown 0 Illustration of Sinbad C-Characters.png|Aladdin, Alibaba, Masrur, Sinbad and Ja'far on a Promotional Poster AladdiBaba.png|Aladdin and Alibaba on a Promotional Poster Charaters-01.png|Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana and Hakuryuu Ren Characters-02.png|Sinbad and the Eight Generals Event 0428.png|Official Art Gifs File:AlibabaSword.gif File:AlibabaSword1.gif File:MorgianaKick.gif File:MorgianaKick1.gif File:AladdinRukh.gif File:AladdinRukh1.gif Season 2 Video File:TVアニメ続編_第1弾予告映像公開 Gallery Characters-03.png|Aladdin, Titus Alexius and Sphintus Carmen Characters-04.png|Anime Second Season Magi. the kingdom of magic.png|Aladdin, Titus and Sphintus in Official scan Animedia09-13.png|Aladdin, Alibaba, Judar and Kouen in Official scan The Kingdom of Magic scan.png|Aladdin, Alibaba, Kouha and Sphintus in Official scan Anime_Sphintus,_Mu,_AliAla.png|Aladdin, Alibaba, Sphintus and Muu in Official scan Magi_Anime_magazine_cover.png|Aladdin, Alibaba and Morgiana on the cover of Animedia magazine Magi_Anime_magazine_cover_2.png|Aladdin, Morgiana, Alibaba and Hakuryuu on the cover of Pash! magazine External Links *Official Japanese Site *Official English Site *Official Twitter *A-1 Pictures *Aniplex *MBS *TBS Navigation Category:Media